Engagement Game
by Moonshine Hime
Summary: A tournament helped Fine and Shade become closer. They would become engage all because of a game? Read and find out. Please review. It is a long one-shot. FxS and RxB couple!


Engagement Game

[5:30 a.m. in the morning]

"Camelot, wake Fine up! It is almost time for the selections!" King Truth yelled

"Yes, your highness." Camelot replied as she went towards Fine's room

[In Fine's Room]

"Fine-sama! Wake up! It is already time for the selections!" Camelot yelled very loudly

"Cake~!" Fine moaned

Camelot dashed out of Fine's room and went to the kitchen to find a piece of Strawberry cake. She found one last piece and carried it to Fine's room. She put the cake on the table beside the pink lampshade and waited for Fine to wake up. Fine smelled the sweet scent of the Strawberry cake and followed it half-asleep. When Fine reached the cake, she opened her eyes and gobbled the cake.

"Fine-sama! Thank goodness you're awake!" Camelot sighed in relief

"Why do you need me, Camelot?" Fine asked, still gobbling her cake

"Your father told me to wake you from your slumber because it is almost time for the selections" Camelot replied

"Selections? What selections?" Fine questioned as she finished the cake

"Selections for your engagement Fine-sama. I believe you and your father already discussed about this last night. Have you forgotten?" Camelot stated

"Oh, I see…" Fine said as she recalled what happened the night before

[Flashback]

"Fine, you need to choose your spouse. Your twin sister, Rein, have already decided to marry Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom. How about you? Do you have someone you like?" King Truth stated

"None in particular, oto-sama." Fine said but actually, she likes Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom but she doesn't want to accept it because she thinks that Shade likes Rein even though Rein will be married to Bright.

"Well then, we will engage you to Prince Noche of the Orchestra Planet." King Truth declared

"No! Jotto matte oto-sama!" Fine blurted

"What is it Fine?" King Truth asked

"I want to marry the one that can win my self-made contest." Fine said

"And what kind of contest is that?" King Truth questioned

"A 3 stage Olympic Tournament Competition." Fine said simply

"Sounds interesting!Explain further information!" King Truth exclaimed

"1st stage would be 1 kilometer race, 2nd stage would be high jump and the 3rdstage would be a 1 on 1 battle between me and them. If I win, I don't need to be married unless I want to. Deal?" Fine stated

"Deal! Tomorrow would be the day of the game. I will contact all the princes who want to participate." King Truth agreed

[End of Flashback]

"Fine-sama! Snap out of your thoughts! The princes are all gathered in the field. They are only waiting for you. You need to prepare yourself quickly! Here, let me help you." Camelot said as she handed Fine her clothes

"Thank you for your help. You may now go. I will just change my clothes." Fine said as she pushed Camelot outside the door and locked it.

Fine proceeded in changing her clothes. She wore light pink camisole with Rose prints in it, dark pink skirt with yellow hem lining and yellow belt, pinkish cream mini-short, white rubber shoes with red prints and her hair is tied into twin ponytails with yellow ribbons. She unlocked the door but didn't open it and jump off the window. She is in the 5th floor but she just flip and land safely on the ground. After she landed, she saw her twin sister, Rein, waiting for her. She wore a long Royal blue gown with glitters on it, blue high heels, a sapphire crown and her hair is tied into a single high ponytail with a green pony.

"Hi Rein! How did you know I will go through the window?" Fine asked

"Fine, I am your twin sister. I know all about you and you know it too." Rein said

"I know. I was also expecting to see you here to question me about the tournament. Am I right?" Fine replied

"Right about that! So, I thought you like Shade-sama?" Rein questioned

"Yup!Now and forever!" Fine answered

"Then, why did you agreed in the engagement and proposing this Olympic Tournament?" Rein asked again

"I agreed in the engagement because I had no choice. I propose the idea of the Olympic Tournament because I don't want to be engaged in some random guy. I want to make it harder for them. Now that I answered all of your questions, let's go to the field already or else will be late and Camelot will scold us for such manners." Fine stated

"Oh, okay! Let's go!" Rein exclaimed as she grabbed Fine's hand and they run together towards the field.

They arrived on the right time because King Truth and Queen Elsa were getting angry because the tournament hasn't started yet. The twins apologized for being late and went to their positions. Rein went to the throne chair while Fine went to the athlete's starting line. On the starting line, Fine saw Shade participating in the games too. While the speaker explained the mechanics of the Olympic Tournament and the stages of the game, the two talked.

"Why did you join the game?" Fine asked

"Can't I?" Shade said

"No, I mean yes! You like Rein right then why did you join the game?" Fine stated

"Huh?" Shade said pretending he didn't understand but actually, he did

"You didn't know what will happen if you won the game?" Fine questioned

"No…" Shade replied pretending that he didn't know all about the game

"Then, why?" Fine asked again for the last time

"No reason… The game is about to start, we'll talk later." Shade said on purpose cutting off their conversation

After the speaker explained all the things needed to know by the audience and the athletes, he let the game begin.

"1st Stage!1 Kilometer Race! First 5 winners will proceed to the next stage. Ready, get set, go!" the speaker said as he pulledthe trigger of the gun representing the athletes to start the first stage of the Olympic Tournament

Each one of them started running as fast as they can. Some princes gave up, some can't keep up, some stopped to drink water, some tried the best and some can keep up. Fine run the fastest but only Shade can keep up with such tremendous speed. Fine end up being the 1st and Shade end up being 2nd. Prince Run of the Running Planet is 3rd, Prince Shiine of the Light Planet is 4th and Prince Leap of the Jumping Planet is 5th.

"Congratulations to the 5 winners in the 1 kilometer race. Onto the 2nd Stage! High Jump! Last 3 survivors will proceed to the last stage! Ready, get set, go!" the speaker shouted

The remaining 5 tried their best not to trip nor touch the bar or else they are out of the game. Prince Run fell on the 3rd bardue to lack of power andability. Prince Leap tripped on the 5th bar due to his long cape. Fine, Shade and Prince Shiine were the only ones to surpass the 10th bar.

"Sugoi! Princess Fine-sama passed until the 10th bar even though she is a girl and is wearing a skirt. She is in the lead. Prince Shade-sama and Prince Shiine-sama were left. Who will win this Olympic Tournament?" the speaker said

"Now, moving on to the final stage! 1 on 1 Battle! The remaining princes will fight against Princess Fine-sama of the Sunny Kingdom. Just one hit or touch on any part of the opponent's body will be declared as the winner of this Olympic Tournament. Now, draw out your weapons! 1st opponent would be Prince Shiine-sama then 2nd would be Prince Shade-sama. Let the duel begin!"

Prince Shiine draw out his weapon, a Katana, upon seeing this, Fine know what weapon she needs to defeat Prince Shiine, a twin fans. Fine's twin fans are strong and hard, it is like a blade but easy to move with. Prince Shiine was the one who attack first. He strikes his Katana towards Fine's face but was easily blocked by Fine and took the chance to attack him. The referee saw this and said that Fine won against her first opponent, Prince Shiine.

"Prince Shade-sama, you are the next opponent, please proceed…" the speaker announced

"H-hai!" Shade replied

Shade took out his weapon, a whip, and Fine saw this so she began to ask the speaker.

"Ne, speaker-san!" Fine shouted to gain the attention of the speaker

"Yes? Do you need anything Princess Fine-sama?" the speaker asked

"I don't need anything but I have a favor to ask" Fine said

"What is it Princess Fine-sama?" the speaker asked once again

"I want to change my weapon in order to neutralize his attacks. A twin fans has no match for a whip don't they? Is my favor possible or not?" Fine said with a hidden smirk

Everyone gasped upon hearing Fine's favor. They began to whisper, if they would approve her favor or not. Shade knew this would happen…

"Bring it on!" Shade exclaimed with a grin visible in his lips

Everybody turned their heads to Shade. Queen Elsa and King Truth nodded at each other and declared that she is approved to change her weapon but she can only do that once. Fine nodded in agreement. She gave her twin fans to Rein and pulled the twin yellow ribbons from her hair, revealing a very long hair that flows until her knee. Everyone gasped including Shade, Rein, Truth and Elsa for they haven't seen Fine letting her hair down for it is always tied into twin ponytails. They were astonished how magnificent her looks is if her hair is down. Fine noticed this and shouted in embarrassment with her face red as a cherry.

"What? Is there anything wrong with me? Are there any technical difficulties in the game, maybe I can help?" Fine said in a mocking tone

"Well… That was nothing Princess Fine-sama. Nothing's wrong with you and there are no technical difficulties in the game that is why we don't need your help. Now, onto the next fight… Let the duel begin!" the speaker said

Shade was the first one to attack which was predicted by Fine. He tried to whip Fine in the thigh or arms because he didn't want to leave a scar on her pretty face. Fine easily dodged his attacks by dancing gracefully and twirling her twin yellow ribbons. With this dancing and twirling, the crowd find themselves amazed with their jaw dropped. Shade stopped for a moment to memorize her dancing patterns which made Fine wonder but knew what he is doing. After 10 seconds, Shade decided to attack again for he knew it was his chance. Fine was startled with his attack which cause her to jump up high and fortunately the whip just passed under her feet but unfortunately her jump was off-timing that made her land on the ground quickly and Shade took this as his chance and hit her on her feet. The referee saw this and declared Shade as the winner in the Olympic Tournament. Fine just sat there where Shade hit her. She can't believe she was defeated in her own game for the first time.

[After the Olympic Tournament]

The crowd dispersed and King Truth was rejoicing for he won the deal and Fine will get married. Shade offered Fine a hand.

"Need help?" Shade offered

"No thanks. I can stand on my own." Fine blurted

Fine stood up but her steps were a little wobbly for Shade hit her on the feet.

"Oto-sama!" Fine shouted

"Yes Fine? Do you need anything?" King Truth asked

"Oto-sama, Shade doesn't know any consequences of the game! He just joined the game for no reason!" Fine exclaimed as she blushes for she is also thinking about marrying Shade

"Well... Uhm... Fine, what I said earlier was all an excuse. I knew that if I won the game, I will, well, marry you." Shade butted in their father-and-daughter conversation as his face turned red like a tomato

"NANI?! DOUSHITE?!" Fine shouted in a panicking yet questioning tone

"Now, now Fine, you can continue asking at the palace. Shade, you come also. We already prepared dinner for Fine's fiancé. Moon Malia is already there too." Queen Elsa said calmly

"Hai, Elsa-sama." Shade replied

"No Shade, don't call me Elsa-sama. Okaa-sama would do." Queen Elsa teased

"Okaa-sama! He's so not going to be my fiancé!" Fine yelled but in reality she really likes it yet still wavers at her feelings

"Hai! Hai!" Queen Elsa said while patting Fine on the head

[Back at the palace]

King Truth and Queen Elsa left the two alone in the living room to talk but Rein stayed behind for she has some teasing to tell her dear sister secretly.

"Now Fine, you may continue your love quarrel and maybe later would be love love moments." Rein whispered while grinning mischievously

"Never!" Fine shouted back at her sister

Shade turned to see what happened which causes Fine to blush luckily, Shade turned away and sat on the couch so he didn't see Fine blush.

"Sayonara, Fine. Have a sweet talk..." Rein said in a teasing tone and left quickly before Fine whacks her head

[In the living room]

Fine sat on the couch beside Shade but with a little space between them and started a conversation.

"So Shade... Uhm... Do you mind to continue what you would like to say before we went to the palace?" Fine said trying to sound convincing

"Well, yeah. As what I have said earlier, I knew the consequences of the game and that would be... Marrying you." Shade stated straight-forwardly but blushing furiously, good thing that he had bangs covered in his face that is why Fine didn't notice

"So, why did you lie to me when I asked why did you participate in the game? And, why do you want to marry me? As far as I am concerned, you like Rein not me." Fine questioned calmly but upon saying these words, it also hurts her deep inside but with a slight happiness

"I lied to you because I want to tell you the real reason after I won the game. And, I used to like Rein before but eventually grew more affection to you yet shyness overwhelmed me that's why I can't show it. But, I will now tell you this personally. I-I-I l-l-like you, no, l-love you even! Fine, I love you!" Shade confessed seriously

A tear escaped Fine's eyes. Shade panicked for he hated to see her cry.

"Why? Did I sais something wrong?" Shade asked

"Oh! A tear! It's nothing actually!" Fine said as she wiped the tear from her face

"Nothing?! There must be a reason behind this tear." Shade said

"Okay, alright! It was just tears of joy. Wanna know why?" Fine said while chuckling

"Why?" Shade questioned

"Well, it's just that, I..." Fine stated

"You what?!" Shade yelled

"I L-LIKE YOU SINCE THE DAY WE'VE MET!" Fine blurted loudly which made her blush tremendously

Shade was speechless for he didn't know that Fine liked him from the start. Fine is really good at hiding secrets because Shade didn't even noticed her feelings.

"Honto?" Shade asked

"Yup! Rein knew it too. If you'd like, you can ask her." Fine stated

"So, Fine, do you love me?" Shade asked

"I love you now and forever..." Fine replied

Shade took this chance to reveal a silver rectangular box.

"What was that?" Fine asked

"Open it." Shade instructed

Fine did what she was asked to do. She opened it and there lies a necklace and a hanged ring pendant with a diamond sprinkled by ruby and amethyst gems

"What is this for?" Fine asked

Shade knelt in front of Fine instead of answering her question. Fine was puzzled and her mind is full of questions so she asked Shade again.

"What is this for? Why are you doing this? Is it a present? For me?" Fine asked continuously

"Yes, it is a present for you, I wouldn't give this to you if it isn't yours. This gift is for our engagement, it would be embarrassing if I don't have a present to my future bride. And, I don't like a ring because it is too common for those who engage so I thought of something unique that you might like and that is a necklace inserted with our engagement ring." Shade explained and sighed before continuing the last sentence

"And also, I am doing this because I love you." Shade stated emphasizing each and every word he said

"Fine, will you marry me? I promise, I wouldn't break your heart ever and a Moon Prince never breaks a promise especially to a girl he loves deeply." Shade asked looking determined and sincere in his words

"Oh come on please, stand up. I don't want my beloved prince to kneel before me. Oh yeah, I forgot, my answer to your question would be, yes, I will marry you cause I love you very much. Now, would you please help me wear this necklace?" Fine said sweetly as she handed the necklace to Shade

"I would be happy to help, my dear princess." Shade replied as he gently put the necklace Fine's neck and smiled

"Shall we go to the dining room and join the others for dinner?" Shade asked like a gentleman as he offered Fine his hand

"Sure!" Fine answered with a smile on her face

[Dining table]

"I knew you would come again!" Queen Elsa teased

"So what's the news son?" Moon Malia asked, diverting the conversation to a new pace

"We are now officially engaged, hahaue (mother)" Shade said seriously

"Thank goodness you answered him, Fine!" King Truth exclaimed

"I am so glad that you are my sister-in-law, Fine-nii-chan! Wai!" Milky yelled enthusiastically

"I am glad as well Milky! Here, have some Sunny Drops." Fine said and gave Milky a pouch full of Sunny Drops

"Yay! Arigatou Fine-nii-chan!" Milky said happily while filling her mouth with candy

"So when is the wedding?" Rein asked

"How about a double wedding for us since we are twins?" Fine suggested

"Great idea Fine! We will proceed with that." Bright said

Fine and Bright stared at each other for a moment and laughed. Shade was jealous but didn't show it in front of them however, Rein noticed that Shade is jealous and began to tease him.

"Someone is jealous around here!" Rein teased rolling her eyes on a certain someone

"Did not! Maybe you were the one who is jealous of your Bright-sama!" Shade fought back

"No, you!" Rein snapped

"You!" Shade argued

Their argument continues that made Fine and Bright giggle at each other. Well, they can't help it.

[Wedding]

White filled the church with a light shade of pink and blue. Roses are everywhere. It's a very peaceful ceremony happening inside the church. Twin bells rang harmoniously as the twin married couple did the last command of the pastor...

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said

Shade and Bright turned to see their beautiful bride, lifted their chin and kissed them on the lips. The sweet kiss melted the hearts of Fine and Rein. The four mouthed 3 last words to their beloved...

"I love you!" the four said in sync with a sweet smile on their faces

The boys kissed the girls again with a deepening sweet kiss. AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!


End file.
